


you got a hold on me

by nikiforovs



Series: a rooftop to sing from (a hallway to dance) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, drunken shakespeare - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforovs/pseuds/nikiforovs
Summary: Victor was more than likely going to get himself fired but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. Some people were worth it no matter the consequences.Or: the High School Teacher AU where Victor’s got a crush on one of the student counselors and goes through a mini crisis trying to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen i know im techinally starting another series when i have a wip already going but!! This is just to help with writers block. It's not beta'd and im really not taking this seriously at all
> 
> (title from Various Storms & Saints by Florence + the Machine)

Victor was more than likely going to get himself fired but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. Some people were worth it no matter the consequences.

Granted, Victor wasn’t one hundred percent sure of the consequences. Or if he was breaking any laid out rules for that matter. It was more of a gut feeling than anything. For obvious reasons, Victor didn’t carry a copy of the 300 page teacher’s handbook and contract he had to sign when joining Northeast High School. To be honest, he hadn’t even read past the important parts he was signing.

Even without full knowledge on what he agreed to, Victor was almost certain there was a section on relationships among his peers and co-workers. More specifically, how they were _ not allowed. _

Of course, when he signed on as an English teacher a couple years back, he had no intention of breaking the rule. That was then, though. Now, they had a couple new additions to the faculty.

One of the newest being the sophomore and senior guidance counselor, Yuuri Katsuki.

From what he’d heard in the break room, this was Yuuri’s first school. After graduating from university, Yuuri spent a couple years traveling before coming to Detroit and getting a job with their school. Yuuri was well traveled and spoke four languages, Japanese, English, Thai, and Italian for some reason no one knew. Yuuri was also the kindest person to be around.

All these things, Victor’s learned secondhand from Chris or other teachers. Any time Victor’s tried to say more than five words to Yuuri about a non-work related issue, the other man always found a way to get out of talking to Victor. After a solid two months of these antics, Victor was coming to accept that for some reason or another, Yuuri hated his guts.

It was going to be a long school year.

Victor’s been stirring his cup of coffee for almost ten minutes now. The sugar long since dissolved and the liquid well on its way to being lukewarm at best. He hasn’t so much as taken a sip with how distracted he was. His free period was ticking away and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, his blue eyes stayed trained on Yuuri.

Across the break room, the counselor sat next to the second theater teacher, Phichit Chulanont. Before Phichit came into the room, Yuuri had been going through student files, working diligently even through their lunch break. Now, the two sat heads bent together, chatting excitedly and trying to muffle their laughter. Whatever they were talking about must have been good. Yuuri hadn’t stopped smiling since the other teacher sat down.

Victor was thankful for the friendship Phichit and Yuuri shared. Yuuri always smiled brightest when talking with Phichit. Anyone else, his smile wasn’t the same. It was nice, but it was only polite. His eyes didn’t crinkle in the corners like when he was enjoying himself. There was the sweet sound of Yuuri laughing at some of the things Phichit said. Each time, Victor’s heart seemed to skip a beat before coming back pulsing twice as strong.

Though Victor’s never had the chance to experience Yuuri’s beaming smiles and laughter first hand, he was ever thankful that Yuuri had a friend in Phichit.

Still, what he would give to be the one to make Yuuri happy like that. Victor sighs into his mug.

“Are you going to drink that or only use it further your dramatics?”

Victor’s eyes sweep to the previously empty seat at his left. Chris slid into the seat with a knowing smirk on his face. He points a well manicured nail at Victor’s cooling drink.

“I thought you of all people would understand me, Chris.” Victor sighs again but does take a sip. The coffee’s disgusting and too bitter though he added almost 10 sugar packets and creamer cups. He needs more of both but all the supplies is near the fridge and he’s already sat down.

Life is especially cruel today.

“I can almost hear your internal monologue from all the way over here.” Chris takes the coffee from Victor’s hands and drinks some himself. “Gross, this is disgustingly sweet. Are you trying to replace your blood with sugar and caffeine?”

“It tastes bitter to me. Maybe it symbolizes--”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there.” Chris takes another sip from the mug. HIs face scrunches up again but he doesn’t put the mug down. “Did your classes start reading through Hamlet already?”

Victor doesn’t say anything but it’s answer enough for Chris. “You _ always _ turn into such a drama queen whenever Shakespeare’s tragedies are involved.”

“Did someone say _ Shakespeare _ ?” Phichit pipes up from across the room, suddenly alert. The smile he gives Chris and Victor is too broad and mischievous to be natural. “We _ love _ Shakespeare! Isn’t that right, Yuuri?” He stands, pulling Yuuri after him. Any trace of a smile Yuuri might’ve been bearing falls while he hits Phichit frantically, trying to get them to go back to their table.

“Come _ on _ already,” Phichit hisses at Yuuri. It was probably supposed to be a whisper but no one in drama is good at being quiet.

Victor smiles as the two take seats opposite of him and Chris.

“Phichit, you can’t keep jumping into other people’s conversations like this,” Yuuri whines. Phichit ignores him but beams at the other two teachers.

“Did you know, me and Yuuri became good friends through Shakespeare back in college? Well, it was actually during a drunken amalgam of Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet but we made it work.”

“ _ Phichit _ , please be quiet!” Yuuri hisses, face flushed.

Again, Phichit smiles wider. He pats Yuuri’s arm but only seems to grow more mischievous. “I’d show you photos, but Yuuri wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Trust me when I say Yuuri is at his best when he’s drunk off his ass.”

Victor can’t help the laugh that comes out. It’s too loud and he immediately feels bad when Yuuri drops his head into his arms. He can’t believe, the first conversation he’s having with the new teachers is about their college days though. Sure, Yuuri hasn’t said much to him directly, but this was gold.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor says, “I’m not laughing at you.” Yuuri looks up defeated. He doesn’t smile. “ _ Really _ ,” Victorinsistsearnestly, trying to keep Yuuri from feeling bad. “I love all forms of Shakespeare. Even the ones where all the cast is drunk and missing every other line.”

Chris smiles, too. He’s laughing but not as hard as Victor. “Besides, whatever it takes to make his works interesting.”

The other three turn to look at Chris, eyes wide. Phichit gasps and puts a hand over his chest like he’s close to fainting. “Icannot  _ believe _ you would insult Shakespeare like that? He’s the king of the theater, the master of all things ridiculous and this is how you treat him?”

Victor nudges Chris’ shoulder, an exasperated look on his face. “You’re always hating on Shakespeare. It’s been _ years _ , Chris.”

“All I’m saying is if the man’s going to make dick jokes, they should at least be moreblatant.” Chris shrugs and takes another sip of Victor’s coffee. “But since that’s not going to happen after all this time.”

“You’re insufferable, you _ know _ how I feel about--”

“Anyways,” Chris cuts Victor off, rolling his eyes. It’s an argument they’ve had a hundred times since graduation. “Tell us more about this Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet performance.”

“Please don’t,” Yuuri groans into his arms again.

“Okay, so, I won’t go into specifics for Yuuri’s sake but I was Macduff and Yuuri was Mercutio. At one point, I became pregnant and we got married and had to break up two fist fights. One that was in the performance and one that was backstage because Romeo’s actor and Lady Macbeth’s actress couldn’t get along.”

Victor laughed even harder, he couldn’t imagine a drunk Yuuri let alone one that was so incredibly wild and good at breaking up fights. “Wow,” he sang, “you’ve been hiding how amazing you are from us all!”

“So you two have known each other for a while then?” Chris asks.

“Not that long,” Phichit says at the same time Yuuri answers, “Too long.”

Victor has to grin at that, he understands the sentiment all too well.

“Oh, how long have you two been dating?” Chris asks again with the mug raised to his lips to hide his smile.

All three heads turn to look at Chris with varying degrees of incredulity. Phichit bursts out laughing at the same time that Yuuri tries to sputter out a reply. “We’re not-- we’ve never-- _ What? _ ”

Chris taps his foot against Victor’s shoe but doesn’t make a move to amend the situation. He’s enjoying the mistake too much. “All of my students always talk about how Mr. Chulanont is constantly texting Mr. Katsuki. They’ve even asked me a couple times to confirm the rumors. Of course, I would never but you can’t blame me for being curious myself.”

“ _ Yes _ , Chris, they can blame you.” Victor shoves Chris’ shoulder and runs his other hand down his face. He’s grateful for the information, he wanted to know too, but at least he would’ve thought of a subtle way to ask.

“We’re just friends. We’ve always only been friends and that’s how we like it.” Phichit supplies between bursts of laughter.

“ _ Besides, _ ” Yuuri continues, trying to regain his words. “Those kinds of relationships among coworkers are strictly forbidden.”

“My sweet, delicate, naïve Yuuri--”

“Don’t start with that.” Yuuri interrupts.

“No one actually listens to that rule. Look at Yakov. Everyone knows him and the head principal have been making eyes at each other for years now.”

Chris nods along, “Yakov and Madame Baranovskaya have an all together weird relationship. I’ve heard it’s been going on since at least the late 90’s but Victor won’t disclose any details.”

Victor raises his hands. “That’s definitely not my story to tell. Not only that, but Yakov would have my head if I even mentioned any more than that.”

“Mr. Feltsman is pretty scary,” Yuuri agrees, face finally coming down from its incredibly flush.

“Fine, I’ll find things out on my own as usual.” Phichit nods solemnly before breaking out in a grin again. “What about you two though? First thing I learned when I got here was that the French teacher and the senior English teacher had a history together.” He sends a challenging look to the two of them.

Victor sighs and glares at Chris. It’s not the first time he’s about the rumors circulating around the two of them. They’ve been long time friends and practically inseparable since graduation. They even roomed together for their first years out of university. All this along with Chris’ touchy-feely nature wasn’t helping dispel anything.

“Victor and I, well,” Chris turns to Victor and slides his arm around his shoulder.

“We’re also _ just _ friends.” Victor interrupts before Chris can make things worse. “We’ve been friends for far too long.”

“You wound me, _mon chou_. Does my friendship mean nothing to you?”

Victor rolls his eyes but doesn’t take Chris’ arm from around him. “And he says _ I’m _ the dramatic one.”

Yuuri sighs and sits up fully again. “So essentially don’t listen to high schoolers for information on your co-workers.”

“I don’t know about you but I just learned some useful information.” Phichit shrugs typing something into his phone. “The bell’s about to ring, I should get going.” He pushes himself up from the table and drops his phone back into his pocket. “It was nice finally getting to talk with you two,” he says to Victor and Chris. “Let’s all get along well and I’ll tell you more stories about Yuuri’s wild days.” He ruffles Yuuri’s hair successfully turning it into the beginnings of a bird’s nest.

“No, you won’t,” Yuuri says, smacking away Phichit’s hand.

“I’ve got to go as well,” Chris stands, “Can’t show up late to 5th hour every day.” He takes Victor’s mug with him and drops it in the sink before following close behind Phichit out the break room.

Victor rises at the same time as Yuuri. He smiles at the counselor who’s starting to flush again. “It’s nice to finally get to talk to you.” Yuuri nods a bit and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. “I’ve heard nothing but good things about you and it’s refreshing to see they’re all true as well.”

“Yeah, um, you too?” He goes back to his table from earlier and collects the stray files. “The bell’s really close to ringing, I need to get back to my office.”

“Yuuri,” Victor calls as Yuuri’s halfway out the door. “Let’s talk again soon!”

Yuuri pauses and turns back to face Victor. The student files are pulled up to cover most of his face but he nods behind them anyways. “That’d be… nice. Talk to you later, Victor.”

Before Victor has a chance to reply and maybe ask to clarify that Yuuri doesn’t actually hate him like he thought, Yuuri’s out the door.

The bells rings and within seconds, the halls are filled with students heading to their next classes. Victor pushes in his chair and heads into the fray with a hopeful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed. If you want updates on the rest of the fics whenever they happen, subscribe to the series.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @viiktornikiforovs or twitter @kiyo_yachis
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
